


Clingy

by zahnie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Holding Hands, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahnie/pseuds/zahnie
Summary: Hardison and Eliot and Parker go to the local fair and are adorable.





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> First line is prompt #92 on [this list](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://zahnie.tumblr.com/post/174040524045/clingy) by me but it's my birthday and I'll post ficlets on AO3 if I want to :D

“You're so clingy, I love it.”

Eliot leans away, slipping his arm out from around Alec's waist. Alec pulls Eliot closer with the arm he has draped over Eliot's shoulder. “Hey, no, I said I love it,” Alec protests.

“I'm not clingy,” Eliot grumbles. He slides his arm back into place when Alec doesn't move away.

“Uh huh,” Alec says. “Whatever, baby.”

They stopped walking somewhere during this exchange and a woman with a stroller shoves Alec closer to Eliot as she hustles by. Eliot steadies him. He's like a rock, Alec thinks dreamily. A short, cuddly rock.

“Come on!” Parker calls, from somewhere ahead of them. Alec catches sight of her through the crowd, waving at them impatiently.

“Why did you have to pick the long weekend to suddenly want to go to the fair anyway?” Eliot asks, as he and Alec manuever through the throng of other impatient people. Seriously, everybody needs to chill out. They're not going to run out of cotton candy or anything.

“It's only here for a few days,” Alec says. “That's why it's fun. If it was here all the time, nobody would go.”

“That is not true—” Eliot starts, but he gets cut off by a rush of screaming as the Drop-of-Doom plummets down. Alec is definitely not going on that without some extreme bribery.

Parker materializes next to him. “Want to go on the Ferris wheel? They seat three, I checked.”

“ _You_ want to ride on the Ferris wheel?” Alec asks, his eyebrows going up.

“Yeah, sure,” Parker says. Alec waits for a second. “And then I'll get off at the top and climb down. See if I can do it without anybody noticing.” She grins.

Alec offers her his free hand. “I bet you can,” he says.

Parker takes his hand and swings it once. Then she starts towing Alec and Eliot toward the ride.

“Parker,” Eliot grumbles, “Slow down.” He pulls away from Alec so they aren't awkwardly bumping into each other and grabs Alec's hand instead.

“I am not a tug-of-war rope,” Alec complains, as Eliot tries to set the pace and Alec gets stretched between them.

“Who'd win at tug-of-war anyway?” Parker asks over her shoulder.

“You,” Eliot says.

Alec squeezes Eliot's hand because he almost sounded sad for a second. Eliot squeezes back.

“I wasn't done,” Parker protests, still pulling them along, “Who'd win: a bear or a crocodile?”

“They don't even live in the same habitat,” Eliot says, immediately on board.

“At the zoo then,” Parker says.

“Are they using teeth or paws?” Alec asks.

“Crocodiles don't have paws,” Eliot says.

“Well, what do they have then?”

“I don't know, Hardison!”

“Um, excuse me, ma'am?” a nervous ride attendant says.

Parker stops because the teenage attendant is in her way. All three of them stare at the him expectantly.

“You have to wait in line?” he says, not firmly at all.

“Express passes,” Parker says, pulling three goldish tickets from somewhere.

The ride attendant takes the passes and studies them with confusion. After a moment, he looks up. “Sorry, I didn't know we were doing these. Go ahead.”

There is a chorus of boos from the people in line as Parker, Alec, and Eliot are seated.

“Those are not real,” Eliot states, as their little car moves jerkily up and stops, so the next one can be loaded.

“Nope,” Parker says, proudly.

Alec grins and stretches out his arms out over both of their shoulders.


End file.
